Gantz México
by 24041995
Summary: En el manga de Gantz se puede ver que hay mas equipos en otras partes de Japon, e incluso equipos en otras partes del mundo. Este Fic sigue la historia del equipo latinoamericano de México
1. Capitulo 1 El inicio

**Gantz México **

**Capitulo 1. El inicio**

Abre los ojos por el olor a tortillas. Es delicioso el aroma de las tortillas recién echas, pero estresante el sonido de las malditas maquinas. Se llama Gabriel, es de cabello lacio y negro, de piel morena, cuerpo delgado y baja estatura.

Baja los pies de su cama, y toca es suelo descalzo. No hace frio, nunca lo hace cuando se está trabajando. En el piso de abajo las maquinas rechinan con su pasmosa calma. Es extraño como te acostumbras al ruido y logras que no te despiertes pero sin embargo el delicioso aroma lo sigue haciendo, piensa Gabriel.

Baja y Julián su hermano mayor le saluda alegre. El y sus padres se encargan de mantener andando la tortillería, Gabriel por su parte estudia la preparatoria.  
>-¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunta Julián<p>

-Ya es hora- Contesta Gabriel algo serio y camina hasta la entrada sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
>Todas las mañanas siempre es lo mismo, se levanta y arregla para ir a la escuela, y nuca les presta atención a sus padres ni a su hermano. Ello admiraba, antes, cuando estudiaba una carrera y quería ser un medico. Ahora parece tan feliz con esa forma de vida, igual que sus padres. Mediocres.<br>Gira la cabeza y frunce el seño reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar en su familia de esa manera. La verdad los quiere y ellos a el. Pero siente que lo frenan, y tiene miedo no llegar a ser alguien, "importante".

Nuevamente se reprende mentalmente, como puede pensar en llegar a ser algo grande cuando estando en la preparatoria ni siquiera sabe que carrera tomar.  
>Llega a la parada del camión y después de unos minutos llega el suyo. Lo aborda y se sienta a un lado de la ventana. Es extraño que a esa hora de la mañana aún este tan vacio el camión. Solo hay unas cinco personas además de él. El chofer, un par de chicas que a juzgar por su uniforme iban a la misma prepa que él, y dos hombres altos con una mirada de desesperación y frustración en el rostro, que portaban un traje negro y miraban la ventanilla delantera esperando bajar del camión .<p>

Gabriel va pensando, puede escuchar a las chicas un par de lugares detrás de el platicando alegremente, pero no se interesa en su plática, solo observa la ventanilla.

De repente todo parece ir en cámara lenta, se desprende de su asiento y escucha gritos ahogados y graves, como se ve en las películas de acción cuando todo se mueve lento para que por coincidencia del destino el protagonista pueda contemplar lo que sucede mejor. El protagonista y la audiencia.

Observa a través de la ventanilla y las casas comienzan a girar, entonces piensa que es él, el que gira. Voltea al frente y se da cuenta de que era el camión el que en realidad giraba, con ellos adentro. Mira a las chicas volar por los aires y chocas contra el techo del camión con tal fuerza que sus cráneos se rompen como si fueran dos huevos. El conductor sale dispara por la ventana abierta a su izquierda y sale del vehiculo, acto seguido el camión le gira por encima. Los sujetos de traje se sujetan con todas sus fuerzas pero la fuerza centrifuga que se desarrolla adentro del camión es tal que los empuja sobre los asientos, rompiéndola a uno el cuello y a otro la espalda. El por su parte simplemente cierra los ojos, y siente como se golpea contra algo, tal vez uno de los asientos, no está seguro. Solo siente mucho dolor y después nada.

Abre los ojos, se encuentra en una pequeña habitación. De inmediato reconoce a los pasajeros (y al chofer) del camión, además de otra persona. Un muchacho blanco de cabello negro, algo más alto que el, tal vez mayor. Trae el mismo uniforme de su prepa, lo que le parece extraño pues el ya está en último semestre. Pero hay algo que le pareció aun más extraño. Una esfera.

En medio de la habitación se encuentra una enrome esfera negra de poco más de un metro de diámetro, calculo mentalmente Gabriel. Todas las personas se encuentran sentadas en el suelo, inevitablemente, alrededor de la esfera. Pagados a la pared, parece que intentan alejarse lo más que pueden de la esfera. Gabriel no los culpa, es extraña, incluso terrorífica, pero a la vez bastante desconcertante. Hacia volar muchas preguntas por la mente del chico, como ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Dónde estamos?

Voltea a la derecha de la habitación y observa una ventana bastante grande, parecida a ese tipo de puertas corredizas de cristal que hay en los hoteles y dan a los balcones de las habitaciones. Solo que esa no es una puerta, y ahí no hay balcón. Afuera ya es de noche, lo que hacía rondar aún mas preguntas por lamente de Gabriel. ¿Cómo es que ya es de noche? Escenas del accidente cruzan su mente. Tal vez había estado inconsciente, si es así ¿Dónde están sus padres?, ¿y por qué no está en cama?, ¿acaso habrá dormido varios días, o tal vez incluso semanas? Mira más allá de la noche y ve a bastante a lo lejos un montón de lucecitas que giran alrededor de una especie de estaca de bronce que se alza en medio.  
>-¿No es esa la rotonda del ángel?- Dice poniéndose de pie, todos lo miran fijamente, en serio ¿eso es lo primero que iba a decir?<p>

**Continuara...espero...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Gantz no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Hiroya Oku y la editorial Shūeisha.<strong>  
><strong>Espero continuar pronto pero e tomado la decisión de no publicar el segundo capitulo hasta que no vea por lo menos un comentario positivo (review, no estoy seguro, soy nuevo en fan fic) en la historia.<br>La historia tengo planeado que sean varios capítulos, sin embargo no estoy seguro de cuantos ni de que rumbo tomara.  
>Algo mas, cuando Gabriel dice: "...la rotonda del ángel..." se refiere a la rotonda en que se encuentra "El ángel de la independencia", un monumento muy famoso en México. Esto lo especifico por que estoy seguro que no todos son de mi país y algunos probablemente no entendieran algún punto, de ser así avísenme para aclararlo en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2 A ver mariquitas

**Gantz México**

**Capitulo 2. A ver mariquitas**

Las chicas se encuentran asustadas, una abrazada de la otra. Gabriel se gira y observa un par de puertas al lado opuesto al que se encuentra la ventana, hay una puerta blanca al igual que el resto de la habitación. Gabriel se acerca ahí, pero después del primer paso el chico más alto se pone de pie y habla.  
>-Hacia donde te diriges hay un pasillo el cual conduce a otra puerta. La cual al igual que esta- señala la otra puerta con el índice -se encuentran cerradas.- Todos se sorprenden, nadie esperaba que el joven hablara, y mucho menos que dijese algo así. Gabriel de todas formas abre la puerta para confirmar lo dicho por el chico. Hay un pasillo el cual conduce a otra puerta.<br>-¿Dónde estamos?- Dice uno de los hombres de traje al chico.  
>-No estoy seguro… se muy poco. Me dijeron que…-su voz se quiebra y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse rojos. Nadie insiste, y las chicas bajan la cabeza. Como avergonzadas del dolor del chico, pero él se obliga a continuar. -…me dijeron que volvería. Debía usar el traje y juntar puntos.-<br>-¿Traje?- Gabriel lo voltea a ver. El joven asiente y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa una voz se escucha.  
>"Juguetes RadioActivo presenta su nueva línea para combatir las importaciones Japonesas: Carmelo Electronics.<br>¡Aquí está su Teporochi loco!..." La música es una parodia de "El mariachi Loco" canción muy famosa en el país. Gabriel sonríe ante los recuerdos antiguos. El sonido es uno de los spots publicitarios de una vieja estación de radio Radioactivo 98.5. Solía oírla por las mañanas al ir a la escuela con Julián su hermano mayor. Suspira deprimido.

"5u5 v1d45 h4n t3rm1n4d0. C0m0 p454r4n 3l r35t0 d3 5u5 v1d45 d3p3nd3 t0t4lm3nt3 d3 m1. 354 35 m1 t30r14 4l m3n05."

El mensaje aparece en la superficie redonda de la enorme esfera negra. El chico alto parece asustado desde que inicio la música. Comienza a temblar pero se esfuerza por disimularlo. Todos leen el mensaje, excepto el chofer del autobús quien se confunde con los números que sustituyen ciertas letras. El mensaje desaparece después de unos segundos y seguidamente aparece un nuevo mensaje.

"A ver mariquitas, ustedes van a eliminar a este cabron:"  
>Debajo de esto muestra una foto de un chihuahua negro. Un pequeño perro de cabello corto orejas enormes y ojos saltones.<br>"Chihuahualien  
>Alien Perro<br>Características: Grande y fuerte  
>Gustos: Mordisquear y ladrar<br>Frase favorita: Guuuuuuauuu, soy un puto perro!"

Pasan unos segundos y la esfera se abre de pronto como si tuviese cajones a los lados y detrás, mostrando un montón de armas extrañas y unos maletines en la parte trasera. Sin embargo lo más extraño de todo, es el hombre calvo y desnudo adentro de la esfera. El chico más alto se pone de pie, toma uno de los maletines metálicos y lo muestra para que todos vean el nombre escrito. "Jesús"  
>-Este es mi nombre, Jesús. Todos tienen un maletín. Tómenlo, pónganse el traje. Tomen sus armas… e intentes sobrevivir.- Después de esto se dirige a la puerta que da al pasillo y se encierra en este. Todos se encuentran confundidos. Nadie sabe qué hacer, excepto Jesús. Él sabe exactamente que está sucediendo. Y se siente aterrado por lo que está por suceder.<p>

**Continuara...espero...**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Gantz no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Hiroya Oku y la editorial Shūeisha.<strong>  
><strong>Espero continuar pronto nuevamente no publicare el siguiente capitulo hasta que no vea por lo menos 2 <strong>review<strong> positivos en la historia.  
>La historia tengo planeado que sean varios capítulos, sin embargo no estoy seguro de cuantos ni de que rumbo tomara.<br>Aclaraciones:  
>El Mariachi Loco: Canción muy famosa en el pais<br>Radioactivo 98.5: Estacion de radio muy buena, ya cancelada  
>Chihuahua: Tipo de perro Mexicano<br>...creo que es todo, alguna duda no duden en comentarla.**


End file.
